Bonded Hearts,Bonded Souls
by crazy for emmett
Summary: "This is the moment of truth, this is what holds my family's destiny and my own as I see dark cloaked figures closing in"
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!This is my first fanfic so im a lil nervous tell what u u dont like it let me know,if u have some ideas of what u would like to see in this story also tell me,dont be shy lol and if u like it leave some looove!lol This story is about Rosalie and will mainly be on Rosalie's POV but I might surprise u all and do some with Emmett.  
Enjoy! :D

I dont own anything, just the plot and future new characters.

Rosalie POV

Prologue

This is the moment of truth, this is what holds my family's destiny and my own as I see dark cloaked figures closing in towards us looking fearful and determine.I look to my right and see my soulmate and my some of my family members and closes friends with the same expression as our enemies but also fear of losing any one of us but that can't stop this is the only way to be free and have my family with me ill do anything even if we win or lose I'm not going down without a fight. 


	2. How time flew by

This Chapter is 10 yrs after BD.

I don't own anything,just the plot,the baby and future new characters. ENJOY!:D

Chapter 1: How time flew by

RPOV

I can't believe Nessie is a feels like only yesterday I was watching her running around,playing in the dirt and now she's a mom of a beautiful little Anthony Black, named after Jacob's dad,Billy,and Edward's second is the spitting image of his father with the exeption of his mesmorizing green eyes,thanks to Edward,and his lighter tone of skin.I wish I could have what Nessie has right own little baby.I could just picture him with Emmett's smile and cute little dimples,running around the house,probably driving me crazy but i wouldnt have it any other sad part is that life i want so much will never exist only in my mind and unbeating heart.I don't resent Carlisle for changing me at all,  
I know he was saving me and if he did'nt have i would've never gotten a loving mother,an understanding father,a crazy and energetic pixie of a sister,a calm and sothing brother,a shy and selfless sister,a protective and sometimes annoying brother,  
a nice and caring niece,an aggravating and smelly friend,and the one that holds my heart and soul,my is my rock,  
best friend,lover,my mate.I don't know what I would do without him or any of my family members and now we added our newest member to this crazy and loving just say is bittersweet my life but I guess I can't have everything I want and I accept it,doesnt mean I have to like it.I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I forgot Nessie was talking to me.

"Aunt Rose? Are you back with us?" she asked smiling.

I looked at her and I did'nt need Jasper's gift to know what she was feeling right now.I could literally see her happiness pouring out of her.

"Yes Nessie,im got a little distracted."I told her smiling back.

"Are you ok baby?"Emmett asked a little worried.

I smiled at him and nodded.I saw from the corner of my eye Emmett looking at Edward,probably asking him if i was lying which I am a little but I know ill be ok so I did'nt pay much attention to them.

"Well like i was trying to say before Aunt Rose left us to visit her own planet"she smiled looking straight at me.

"Would you and Uncle Emmett be Billy's godparents?"

I was surpirse at first but it only lasted three seconds and if I could cry right now thats what I would be doing.  
I walked up to her and carefully hugged her,not wanting to wake up Billy that is in her arms sleeping.  
Emmett was next to me and move close to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.I looked at Jacob and mouthed a"thank you",  
he smiled and winked at me.

"Would u like to hold him?" Jacob asked me.

"Yes!" All of them laugh at my reaction as Nessie hands him to me and carefully laids him on my looked so comfortable and peaceful in my arms.I lean close to him and kiss his forehead.

"Hi Billy" I whisper to him "Im your Auntie Rose and I love you very much"

I felt Emmett's arms around me,making me feel complete.I move closer to him,his chest touching my back.I know he is looking at the baby just like I am and probably thinking the same how our life was suppose to be like but faith had different ideas for me and Emmett and I was just about to get a taste of it.

s


	3. I won't let you go

I dont own anything, just the plot and new characters.

Chapter two: I won't let you go

3 years later

RPOV

I was sitting in the living room watching with amusment as Emmett and Billy played hide and was just the three of us moved to Seattle after Billy was and Jacod wanted him to be close to his family but we had to leave started getting suspicious of Carlisle not looking the age he is says he is so we moved to just a couple of hours way Billy can see his grandpa and the wolfpack over the is at the hospital working,Esme went to Home Depot to buy more flowers for her garden and Edward,Bella,Jasper and Alice decided to enroll in highschool again.I really wasen't in the mood to go back this year so Emmett and I decided to stay home,maybe even go back to and Nessie are having some alone time right now so we voleentured to babysit Billy.

Billy is three years old now and his growning up to be an amazing did some test on him and eventhough he is human/vampire/werewolf he will grow in a normal human believes that the werewolf gene eliminated the vampire gene because of how strong Jacob's gens are and also of Jacob's his eighteen he will become a werewolf according to Carlisle.I was pulled from my thoughts when i heard a giggle coming from behind the couch.

"Auntie Rose,don't tell Uncle Emmett where I'm hiding,winky wromise"he said giving me his so cute the way he can't say the letter "P" yet.

"I pinky hide" I told him smiling.

He giggled and stayed behind the couch.

"Ready or not here I come" I heard Emmett yelled from the dinning room.

He stalked inside the living room."Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You know little is he?" he said smiling,already knowing were is he.

"I don't know what your talking about"

"'t tell me,I don't need your help ...where could that little monster be hidding?" he said outload pretending to look around the living room as we heared giggles coming from behind the couch.

He winked at me and walked slowly behind the couch.

"This squirt is hard to find.I don't think ill be able to ever find him" he said while getting closer to the giggles errupted.

"Wait a is this i hear,giggles coming from behind the couch? Hmmmm...lets see what we got hear"he said looking behind the couch.

"Gotcha!" Emmett yelled while Billy screamed,running away from his crazy uncle.

"I got you more hiding for up now!"

"Never!"

"Ok ok that's enought you two.I don't want you two breaking anything"I told them looking more at Emmett then to Billy.

"Heeeey i don't break stuff all the time" he said looking hurt.

"Yes you do Uncle Emmett" Billy said laughing

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too" Esme said smiling as she walked inside."And Im glad Rose stopped the two of you especially Emmett for breaking my house"she added.

"Im very hurt for what you just all said to one loves me in this house." he said pretending to wipe tears of his face.

"Awwwww baby don't be such a drama know I love you" I told him laughing.

He snorted "Yeah only I couldve count on was my little man but he turned against me" he said pointing at Billy.

"Im sorry Uncle Emmett.I love you very you forgive me?" he asked looking up at Emmett,doing the puppy dog face with those green one has learned to master that look yet.

"Fine,fine.I forgive you but this will be the last time you do this to me" he said caiving."Us men have to stick together Billy. You promise to stay by my side no matter what the women in this family say about me?"

"I wromise" he said while putting his hand in his heart and bowing his head.

"All right grasshopper" Emmett said while bowing his head.

He is such a goofball but he is my goofball and i wouldn't change him for laugh and went running to the kitchen.

"Rose I think is best if we go hunting is here."

"Good will be back later" I told Billy

"Okie dokie" he said from inside the kitchen.

Emmett and I went outside and ran straight into the we found a good spot we stared the hunt.I spotted a couple of dears while Emmett went to find a bear he heared close by i was done,i went to find Emmett,which wasen't that seemed this bear gave him a good shirt was completly was basically shirtless not that I was complaining.

"See anything you like?" he asked smirking.

"Oh I see plenty" I said while walking towards him,liking my lips.

I pushed him against a tree a little bit to hard but not much to cause any real damage to the tree when suddenly i heard a distant cry.I stopped moving when I heard it again.I looked at Emmett and it seemed he heard it also.

"Is that a baby crying?" he asked

"It seems like it.I think we should check it out"

" go"

We started running towards the sound and the closer we got to it the more the smell of blood and vampire became stronger.  
We didn't recognize the scent but whoever it was,was long gone by scent was fading away When arrived at the scene.I almost broke down when i saw a married couple no more then thirty laying lifeless on the dirt with bite marks on there didn't say anything just started looking for a nice place to bury them.I walked to the tent and inside was a baby.A beatiful baby girl no more then 4 months old with big brown eyes and curly brown hair.I looked around the tent and found a thick blancket that will keep her warm.I took here carefully in my arms and rocked her to keep her calm.

"Emmett" he looked at me then at the eyes got wider looking back and forth.

"Rose"

"We have to take her to Carlisle and get her checked out" I said looking down at her."She calmed down a little after I hold her but Im pretty sure she has a cold"I told him worried.

"Don't worry baby,will take care of her" he promised."We can go now.I'm finished" he said looking back at the spot he chose to bury the couple.I silently promised them I will take care of is going to happen to her.I hold her closer to me and that's went i felt her tiny hand grabbing my finger and that's when I realized I could never let her go.


	4. AN

A lil message for my readers plsssssssssss u dont like the story tell me anyways. I would really appreciate ur honesty but do it in a nice way lol Thank you Also im working on the next chapter so watch out for it :) 


	5. Fighting for what I want most

Hi everyone! I know i have problems with my grammar but im anyone would like to help me send me a PM :)The pics of the characters are in my profile.I will like to thank Goddess Skyfire for her advice and support.I decicate this chapter to her. Enjoy :)

I dont own anything,just the plot and new characters.

Chapter 3: Fighting for what i want most

RPOV

As we were running back home Anabell feel asleep in my found out her name cause of the baby bracelet she had on with her name on name fit her was an angel send to this is my destiny,to keep her.I didn't know what the family was going to say when I tell them I want to keep her.I didn't even talked with Emmett about it but I know that he will be there and support me on this was just as in love with probably told them something was going to happen.I just hope she didn't elaborate on what it we arrived everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for were all starting with worried eyes at the baby.

"Rose,give her to me so i could check her" Carlisle said extending his arms to hold her.

I didn't want to but we had to know if she was going to be ok so i gave her to him.I felt empty without her in my felt it also and send me calming waves.I looked at him and smiled,thanking him for it.

"Rose what happened to her? Where are her parents?" Esme asked me worried.

"When Emmett and I were hunting we heared her follow the sound and the closer we got the more the smell of blood and the scent of vampire became stronger"Several of them gasped at this while others growl."When we got there we saw her parents lifeless bodies with bite marks on there started digging to bury them while i checked the tent and there she name is Anabell" I said while looking at her.

All the girls looked like they wanted to start crying and the guys well by there looks and growls it showed me they wanted to kill whoever this vampire was.

"I don't understand why i couldn't see this" Alice said worried.

"Is ok important thing is that she is safe now."Jasper told her placing a hand on her back."Edward,Emmet,Jacob and I will go look around were Emmett and Rose found we find anything that will help us now" he said

"The scent was fading away so we better go now"Emmett told him.

"We will back soon."And with that they were gone.

"She will be fine has a little cold but nothing to worry about." Carlisle told me smiling and handed her to me.

"Mommy,whats Auntie Rose holding?"he asked Nessie curious

"well honey thats a baby"she told him sweetly

"Oh,can I hold the baby?"

"Sure Billy but you have to sit down" I told him

Nessie sat him down on the sofa,his little legs dangiling looked up to me and extended his hands.

"Im ready Auntie Rose" he said smiling

"Ok honey but be very careful with her head ok?"

"Ok"

I slowly gave her to him and with one hand he hold her head and with the other her looked down at her started making funny started making cute little sounds and moving her looked happy.

"Mommy look shes likes me" he said excited.

"I know is very happy in your arms."

They look so cute.I should get my camara but that thought quickly left when I saw Esme with her camara taking pictures.

"We will have a family meeting when the boys return"Carlisle said sitting next to Billy."We need to discuss what we are going to do about Anabell" I wanted to scream when he said that.I didn't want them taking her away from me.

"Rose lets take a walk" Alice said while walking out the back door.

I followed her out back into the woods and sat next to her.

"Rose I already saw your decision about keeping her and I'm not going to lie,it wont be easy but it will all work out in the bet against Alice" she said smiling.

I smiled with her and I was just about to ask something when the guys passed in front of stopped and looked at me worried while the guys when into the house.

"Ill leave you guys alone" and with that Alice was gone.

Emmett sat next to me and put his arms around arms always feel like I'm home,nothing and no one can't hurt me when his arms are around me.

"What's on your mind baby?" he asked worried.

"Emmett,I want to keep Anabell.I want us to be her found her for a is faith giving us another chance to have a family.I can't lose her,I love her so much already." I was sobbing at this hold be closer and rocked me back and forward,soothing me.

"I know how you feel baby but how can we raise a baby,a human baby at is not like Nessie was,she is not even like if I lost my focus for just one second and I hurt her.I can't live with myself if something happens to her but at the same time I want to be her father,I want to see her grow up.I love her just as much as you do." I looked at him and in that moment I didn't see the strong and playful Emmett,I saw a confuse and heartbroken needs me just as much as I need him.I moved my hands to his face,making him look straight into my eyes.I pulled him closer,our forheads touching.

"I know this is a risk baby,I know it wont be easy but we have eachother and together we can make this happen.I'm also scared because she is human but I doubt we could hurt her." He was going to reply when I moved my hands to his lips to stop him.  
"I know we can't and won't hurt her in love her to much and that love will keep us in control.I know this is going to work out." He was still worried.I could see it in his eyes."What's on your mind baby?"I asked him.

"I don't know how to be a dad if I can't be a good father?"he looked like he was about to cry.I pull him closer to me,looking at him straight in his eyes.

"I can't think of a better father then you Emmett.I can see you playing with her,telling her bedtime stories,scaring away the monters from her closet and killing any guy that wants to date her."That made him smile "You will be a great father baby and one day she will thank you for everything you did for her and she will love you just as much as I love you"I told him smile grew wider,showing off his cute dimples.

"I love you too baby so much" and with that his lips slowly touched mouths moving together slowly,just enjoying this my heart could beat it will probably beat right of my stopped the kiss and put his forhead against mine.

"Our daughter is waiting for us Rose."he told me excited.

"Our daughter.I like the sound of that."I told him smiling.

"What do you think the family is going to say?" he asked

"I don't know but no matter what they say we have to we want this we can't give up on her" he agreed with me.

I will fight for what I want most and I will sure as hell wont give up on her.


End file.
